Carpoolers (ABC)
Carpoolers is an American single-camera comedy series, that aired on ABC from October 2, 2007 to March 4, 2008. The show was created by Bruce McCulloch, who also executive produced alongside Justin Falvey, Darryl Frank, David Miner, Marsh McCall, Joe Russo and Anthony Russo (formerly of Arrested Development). Joe and Anthony Russo also directed the pilot. The series focused on the everyday lives of four male suburbanites with different occupations, who took their private lives and issues along for the ride during their daily commute to and from work. Produced by DreamWorks Television, ABC Studios, and 3 Arts Entertainment, the series was given a thirteen-episode order on May 11, 2007. and originally aired Tuesdays at 8:30PM Eastern/7:30PM Central following Cavemen. After a brief hiatus, the show returned to ABC's schedule on January 8, 2008 at 9:30PM Eastern/8:30PM Central, following According to Jim. After the writers strike ended, ABC declined to order any additional episodes of Carpoolers. It has aired in Australia on the Seven Network in the timeslot of 11:30pm Tuesdays, first after Eli Stone, then after Lipstick Jungle. Production Companies T.R.O.N.T. 3 Arts Entertainment DreamWorks Television ABC Studios Length 30 minutes Distributor *Disney-ABC Domestic Television GoAnimate in Real Life Channel ABC (American Broadcasting Company) Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p (16:9 HDTV) 1080p (16:9 HDTV) Synopsis Carpoolers is the story of four very different men. Gracen, the lead character of the show, is an uptight mediator with a wife and son. He and his carpooling companions, Aubrey, a stressed family man, Laird, an egotistical dentist who has lost everything in a divorce and Dougie, a young member of the carpool whose marriage is often mocked by the others, all work at the same building complex. Apart from Gracen and Laird, who are best friends, they usually have no contact outside the carpool. However, in "The Recital", the four realize they are all friends, and become closer. Each episode begins with a cold open of the four carpoolers in a car, usually singing along with a past hit song with the exception of episode 6, in which Aubrey sings along enthusiastically with a commercial for women's pantyliners much to the disgust of everyone else. Following the cold open is a short Carpoolers theme song. Characters Fred Goss – Gracen Brooker: A mediator who is married and whose adult son, Marmaduke usually spends his entire day at home in his briefs. He and Laird Holcomb are friends as well as neighbors. Faith Ford – Leila Brooker: Gracen's sensible wife and successful real estate "flipper". Jerry Minor – Aubrey Williber: An accountant who looks after his rambunctious seven kids in addition to working while his lazy wife, who is never seen, but only depicted as a pair of feet, sits in her recliner. His signature catch phrase is "Gentlemen ... let's carpool", usually uttered immediately prior to beginning their journey to work. Tim Peper – Dougie: As the new carpooler, he tries to gain acceptance into the group of men while frequently committing major carpooling faux pas. He is a newlywed who likes to tell the others about the joy of marriage and love. Allison Munn – Cindy: Dougie's young, dewy wife; they have a saccharine sweet relationship. When she sends Dougie off to work with his lunch she tells him that she "is in every bite". T.J. Miller – Marmaduke Brooker: The emotionally stunted, hyper-articulate, hulking adult son of the Brookers (who towers over his parents by over a foot). Jerry O'Connell – Laird Holcomb: A recently divorced dentist whose ex-wife has taken almost everything he owned (except his absercisor and otherwise empty house); he sleeps with as many women as he can. Episodes 1. Dougie's First Day (10/02/2007) 2. Laird of the Rings (10/09/2007) 3. What Would You Do? (10/16/2007) 4. Down for the Count (10/23/2007) 5. A Divorce to Remember (11/06/2007) 6. The Code (11/13/2007) 7. The Seminar (01/08/2008) 8. First Fight (01/22/2008) 9. The Handsomest Man (01/29/2008) 10. Wheel of Fortune (02/12/2008) 11. The Recital (02/19/2008) 12. Lost in America (02/26/2008) 13. Take Your Daughter (03/04/2008) Category:American Broadcasting Company TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on ABC Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Short Live TV Shows